A New Legend
by Navek
Summary: Cassandra Slade, a young woman with dreams of being a superhero. One fateful night, she finds a mysterious watch that will change her fate. With the power to transform into ten different alien heroes, this new heroine will take the Marvel Universe by storm. Along the way, new heroes and villains arrive on the scene, with powers and weapons never seen before!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to ****_Ben 10_**** or ****_Marvel Animation_****. I do however own Cassandra Slade and all my OCs.**

**Note: This story takes place in a world where ****_Avengers: EMH, Spectacular Spider-Man, Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes, Wolverine and the X-Men_**** and ****_Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme_**** all share one universe. This series takes place after the end of each of the aforementioned shows and movie.**

_**Chapter 1: The Watch**_

_**Battle passing Saturn...**_

A lone ship was under attack from a much larger warship. Lasers flew from both vessels as their shields blocked most of the attacks. On the larger ship, several grey-skinned aliens worked at their stations, giving their reports in their natural language.

"(Shields holding at 67%.)"

"(Enemy vessel is increasing thrust by 15%.)

"(Continue firing, but only to disable them.)" The commanding officer ordered. "(Our lord demands that the cargo remains undamaged.)"

"(Yes, commander.)" The gunner responded.

On the smaller ship, the lone pilot, who looked like an earth raccoon in a smuggler's outfit looked at his monitors. Sparks flew from one of them as the ship took damage. "(Computer, engage autopilot and keep to evasive combat.)" She left the controls and headed towards the vault of her ship. In the room was a circular capsule with a green hourglass symbol. "(Forgive me, Master.)" She pressed a button on the wall and was bathed in a blue light. She gave a deep sigh and looked up at the emitter. "(To anyone who finds this message, please listen carefully.)"

A radar officer looked the monitor in front of him. "(Commander, the enemy ship is opening one of its compartments.)"

"(Is it launching some kind of weapon?)" One crewman asked.

The radar started to blare and the officer looked at the display, shock coming over his features. "(The enemy vessel is turning around!)"

As soon as the smaller ship made a full turn, the thrusters blared to life and launched towards the enemy ship with all of its weapons firing. The racoon-like pilot pulled a switch, ejecting the capsule. As the larger warship fired back, causing the ship to shake and sparks to fly all over the cockpit, the pilot smiled. "(Burn, you Chitauri bastards!)" She floored it as the two ships collided, causing a massive explosion. As several being breathed their last breath, the pod flew past the planets of the Milky Way, heading for its ultimate destination.

A planet that was home to many great champions. Heroes that defeated the rival empires, otherworldly conquerors, and the Devourer of Worlds. A world of living legends, and a new one waiting to be born.

**Navek Presents:**

** Omni: A New Legend**

_**Central Park, New York City**_

_**7:15 PM...**_

A young woman walked through Central Park as she talked on the phone. She had purple eyes, black hair in a ponytail, fair skin, wore a dark purple short-sleeved jacket, a blue skirt that spotted above her knees, white kneesocks, a black purse and black mary-janes. "You guys already there?" She asked her friend on the other line.

_"Ya. You better hurry, the movie starts in twenty minutes."_

"I'm guessing you didn't count the trailers. I'll catch a cab."

_"Okay. See ya there Cass."_

"Back at ya, Alice." And with that she hung up and closed her phone. As she walked, Cassandra looked up at the stars. Even with the invasions from the Skrulls and the Kree, she still found the starry night to be the most beautiful sight in the world. She was also grateful that the Avengers were always there to stay the day. While she never said it outloud, her dream was to join the Avengers and become a hero herself.

She continued to walk as she saw a shooting star.

_Awesome! I wish..._ Her thoughts stopped as the star suddenly changed directions and headed straight for her. _Holy *% !_

She ran as fast as she could until the star crashed behind her, the force of the blast knocking her off her feet. When she got back up, she saw a crater the size of a taxi. While her common sense was telling her to just walk away, her curiosity got the best of her as she walked towards the crater. She looked down and saw a circular pod with an hourglass symbol. After sliding down into the crater, Cassandra lightly touched the pod. Without warning, the pod suddenly opened, scarring the girl. She looked in and saw something that confused her.

"A watch?" Indeed, it looked like a watch. The main dial had the same hourglass symbol on the pod, two buttons above and below it while the rest of the device was black with white lines. As she reached in to grab it, the watch suddenly came alive and jumped onto her wrist. The girl screamed and tried to shake the device off her hand but it remained attached. She slammed the watch against the pod and the crater walls, but it refused to budge.

"Get off!" She tried pulling it off manually, but the watch was still stuck on. However, she accidentally pressed the two buttons and the dial popped up. Cassandra looked at the dial. The symbol had turned into a green diamond with a black silhouette of a lanky figure with two protrusions from the shoulders. She was stumped at what this meant, but came to a simple conclusion. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Cassandra pushed the dial down, and suddenly a light overtook her body.

She couldn't figure out how, but she felt change happening throughout her body. When the light faded, Cassandra shook her head and looked down at her wrist. The watch had disappeared and her forearm had transformed into an arm made of dark pink rock. Shocked at this new development, she looked at her other arm that had changed as well. She touched her face and and screamed.

**_The Peak_**

**_Recently built S.W.O.R.D. Headquarters in orbit above Earth..._**

A computer beeped in the main control room. Sydren looked the monitor before turning towards Abigail Brand.

"Ma'am, I got an object crash landing in New York."

"What of it?" The green-haired commander asked.

"It changed direction after entering the atmosphere. I've also detected an energy source that was active for a few seconds."

"What kind of energy?"

Sydren ran the pattern through the database, only for an error message to appear on his screen. "No match. Whatever it is, its not in our database."

Brand stood from her chair. "Send a response team to crash site. Get Danvers on the line."'

Back in Central Park, Cassandra looked at her reflection in the water. Whatever happened to her had transformed her into some kind of alien monster. This form was thin and lanky, but still had feminine features. While the forearms, protruding spikes on her upper chest, shoulders, upper back and head, and triangular chin area were dark pink, the rest of her body was dark blue. It had a rectangular mouth, a single green eye and the watch dial on her chest.

"How is this even possible?" She said, noticing her voice had changed as well. "Maybe there's some kind of instructions in that pod." The changed human headed for the crater, but stopped when a jet passed overhead. She turned and saw the jet landing a few feet away from her. Thirteen men and women in S.H.E.I.L.D. uniforms took position and pointed their firearms at her while three Mandroid units flew hovered above with their arms aimed at the stone-like alien.

"Put your hands behind your head and kiss the ground!" An agent yelled.

"What?!" Cassandra yelled in confusion.

"By the authority of S.W.O.R.D. and S.H.I.E.L.D. High Command, you are under arrest for trespassing on our planet."

"Trespassing? But I'm not..." She looked at her hands. She raised her hands carefully. "Okay, I know this looks bad but I'm not an alien, or at least not born one. You see..." She noticed a multi-colored energy covering her hands. As the light grew brighter, she held out her hands, firing a blast at one of the Mandroids, knocking it out of the sky. Cassandra was confused and heard the safeties releasing from their weapons. "WAIT! I DIDN'T..."

"Open fire!" Cassandra dodged the shots and ran away from the attacking agents.

"We got a runner!" The lead Mandroid exclaimed as the response team chased after her.

Cassandra weaved through the forest as she jumped and dodged the lasers. One shot hit her in the shoulder, throwing her off balance. A Mandroid closed in and fired two repulsor blasts at the mono-eyed alien. The woman crossed her arms in front of her and something unexpected happened. The blue blasts were absorbed into her body and her fired two multi-colored blasts at the armored soldier, smashing it into a tree. The last Mandroid attempted to attack her head-on, but the stone-like creature closed lined him, knocking him out. The SHIELD agents run towards her and Cassandra had just about enough. With a roar, she charged at the agents, but had the wind knocked out of her by some kind of high speed object.

She landed onto an open field with a roll and quickly got back up. She looked in front of her and her blood ran cold. Standing a few feet away was a blond woman with a black domino mask with white eyes, a red scarf around her neck, a red and black costume with a yellow star on her chest with black leggings. This woman was Cassandra's idol, the Avenger she dreamed she could be.

_It's Ms. Marvel!_ She yelled in her mind. _Ms. Freaking MARVEL!_

The Kree-empowered Avenger fired a yellow blast at Cassandra, but she absorbed the blast and redirected it at a tree, vaporizing it. This move made Ms. Marvel raise an eyebrow.

"Guess its the old-fashioned way." She launched at Cassandra and the cycloptic alien jumped, evading her. However, the blonde Avenger turned around and punched her opponent in face, knocking her back a few feet. Cassandra got back up and saw Ms. Marvel charging at her. But this time, when she got close, Cassandra spin-kicked her idol and knocked her down.

_Holy Crap! I just kicked an Avenger!_ She saw Ms. Marvel getting back up, and she felt fatigued. _I don't think I can keep this up. I got to get away from her._ She quickly thought of something and started gathering energy into her hands. Before her opponent had a chance to react, the rocky alien raised her arms and unleashed an insanely bright light, temporary blinding Ms. Marvel.

When the light faded, the blonde Avengers looked around, discovering that the alien had vanished. She activated her comlink. "All units, this is Agent Danvers. We have a hostile alien on the loose! Use caution, its extremely dangerous!"

Cassandra keep running as fast as her stone legs could take her. As she ran, she heard a beep coming from the symbol on her chest. She looked down and saw the hourglass was blinking red before a red flash consumed her. The light faded and Cassandra was back to her human self. While she was happy about this, she keep running in fear of the agents in the area.

_**Somewhere in the vastness of Space...**_

A figure in black robes approached a large throne that overlooked an orange moon. "(My lord.)" He spoke in a raspy voice.

"(Is the object secured?)"

The robed figure hesitated before speaking. "(The ship we sent was destroyed along with transport carrying it. Our sources say that capsule containing it was ejected before the transport's destruction. We have determined that it resides somewhere in the Sol System.)"

The large figure on the throne stood up and turned towards his servant, revealing his dark purple skin, white eyes that looked like stars, and a skrull-like chin. His face remained stoic but his eyes showed his anger. "(Search the entire system. If anyone gets in our way...)" He turned and looked up at the stars as he thought of the very desire that drove him. "(..Kill them.)"

**_Stark Tower..._**

Tony Stark looked over a hologram schematic for a new armor. As he move one of the screens, he heard a familiar beeping.

_"Sir, incoming call from Ms. Danvers."_ JARVIS stated.

The famed inventor pressed a button and a screen popped up with Ms. Marvel on it. "Carol, I didn't you'd call me this late. What's the situation?"

_"Some kind of alien landed in Central Park. S.W.O.R.D. is looking for it, but I think we should look too."_

"For one alien?" He asked.

_"Tony, it can absorb and redirect energy, just like me. And I hit it at my fastest speed but it keep getting up."_

The genius playboy rubbed his chin in thought. "I'll see if I can get T'Challa and Jan to help with the search. But let's leave Thor and Hulk out of this until we know what we're dealing with."

**_JFK International Airport..._**

A young man walked out of the airport as he wheeled his suitcase towards a taxi. He wore a black fedora with a white stripe, a short-sleeved buttoned up shirt, a digital watch, jean shorts with a brown belt, black & white sneakers, a forest green backpack and a suitcase of the same color. He took a sniff and smiled.

"Ah, something exciting is going on." The man said with an Scottish accent. He hailed a cab and tossed his luggage in.

"Where to?" The cabby asked. In the reflection, the driver saw the man's scruffy brown hair and green eyes.

"117A Bleecker Street."

"That's in Greenwich. You got family there?"

"Nope. I'm actually in town to see a doctor." The man said with a knowing smile.

**_Queens..._**

After walking for an hour, Cassandra arrived at her front door. She opened it with her key and walked in. Her parents were watching T.V. on her couch until they noticed their daughter walking in.

"Hey princess." Her father greeted. "Aren't you suppose to be at the movies?"

Her mother looked at the device on her wrist. "Where did you get the watch?"

Cassandra looked down at her wrist. Suddenly, all of the night's events flashed in her mind and she started shaking. Her parents noticed this and walked towards her.

"Cassie, are okay?" Her mother asked.

"Ya, you're shaking." Her father added. Cassie looked at her parents who were shocked to see tears running down her face. She hugged her father and he hugged her back. Her mother joined in and the parents held onto their daughter as she continued to cry.

_Next Time: After the strangest night of her life, Cassandra wonders what she'll do with this strange device bonded to her wrist. An encounter with the Trapster may help her decide. Meanwhile, S.W.O.R.D. and the Avengers continue looking for the alien and a young man meets with the Master of Mysticism. From the creator of YU-GI-OH! HEROES and CODE GEASS: KNIGHTS OF EARTH come a new series that will change the Marvel Universe!_

**Author's note: Hey guys! After several months of writer's block, I've come to realize something. With Stories like Tales of Mjolnir, Kingdom Hearts III and even my proposed Fairy Tail project, I've learned that it is extremely difficult to write stories that take place in the events of a series or movies. Also, my first attempt at an Avengers fic was terrible. But I excel at writing stories where I don't have to follow the storyline of a TV show or movie. That's why I'm also re-writing Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes and will keep working on this story, Spartoi Chronicles and Knights of the Earth. Every other story is Up for Adoption. Also, don't expect to see many Ben 10 characters except of Azmuth since he's the creator of the Omnitrix, and few of my personal favorites like Professor Paradox. The Forever Knights will make an appearance, but they'll be made of original characters.**

**Until then, please read and review. And as Stan Lee would say: Excelsior, True Believers!**


End file.
